Love Lives On Forever
by Kenichi and Miu 4ever
Summary: Sparx needs to tell Nova how he feels about her...but something's holding him back. /Spova oneshot, takes place after Soul of Evil/


**A/N: Yaaay!!! My first Spova oneshot/songfic!! I'm excited about writing it but afraid it'll turn out stupid. Feel free to be honest, but don't flame! Thanks for all the Spova support and encouragement from ****AliJo**** and ****Em Rib****! **

Sparx sat on top of the Super Robot, staring across at the diamond sky. _If I could go back in time..._Sparx's thoughts drifted as he thought of the battle the rest of his teammates--and Shuggazoom, for that matter--were preparing for. He could kick himself. _Why I am so stupid? Why couldn't I fight it? _Sparx sighed and stared at his lap, not even bearing to look at the city....because it would soon all be gone when the battle with the resurrected Skeleton King began. _It's all my fault....besides resurrecting Skeleton Freak, I almost killed...._"Sparx?" The voice of whom Sparx had been thinking about drifted to him.

He turned around and there was the girl he was in love with. Nova. Her beautiful pink eyes seemed to poke their way right into his heart..his soul. "Are you okay? You've been up here awhile." Nova sat down beside him. Her sweet voice made Sparx's heart beat faster. He looked up and saw her concerned face. Sparx looked away. _I don't deserve her attention, after what I did to her..._"Fine," Sparx grumbled. Nova laid her hand on his arm. "No, you're not," she said quietly. She was right.

Sparx pulled his arm away, against his own will. "Nova, how can you even talk to me? After what I did today...." His voice trailed off as he remembered. Sparx looked at the ground, avoiding Nova's gaze. Nova was silent for a moment. "Sparx," she finally said after a minute for so. "Do you know why I said what I said?" When Sparx didn't reply, Nova kept going. "I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out at first. I didn't even realize my true feelings before, when you turned evil. I was so worried, Sparx, I thought..." Nova hesitated. Sparx finally looked up and their eyes locked. Her eyes shimmered with tears. "I thought you would never come back. I thought you'd stay evil like Mandarin did."

Sparx was speechless. He had no idea that he mattered so much to her. Nova looked at the ground. "But when you turned back to your good self again, I realized what I said was true." Nova looked at him, and Sparx couldn't help but notice their faces were inches away from each other. Sparx tried desperately to find the words to say, but his mind went blank. Finally Nova looked away. They sat there in awkward silence for a minute. Sparx wracked his brain to think of something to break the silence. _Why is it that I can make a flirt without breaking a sweat, then when it comes to serious stuff, I'm totally out of it?_ Finally Nova got up to leave, but Sparx caught her by the arm. "Wait, Nova. Please." Nova, looking surprised, sat back down.

Sparx took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _What's wrong with me? I've done way more difficult things than telling a girl I love her...why is this so hard? _"Nova...I'll be honest with you. When I grabbed the Fire of Hate, this overwhelming feeling took over...I mean, it made me forget about what I stood for....all that mattered was resurrecting Skeleton King." Sparx looked at Nova, who remained silent but was listening attentively. He kept going. It was now or never. He had to tell her how he felt before it was too late.

"It made me forget about my loyalty to the team, about the good times we had...and how we defeated enemies and saved the world and all that good stuff." Sparx looked over at Nova and slipped his hands in hers. "Honestly, Nova, I thought I lost you when we lost you in that wormhole. It scared me. I..I..I thought you were gone forever. It was like...some of me went with you, ya know?" Sparx started sweating nervously. He was so close. "I never got to tell you, Nova...how I really feel about you. You may think I'm just a big flirt, but..." Nova's eyes were shimmering.

Sparx felt his own shimmering too. He kept going, meaning it with all his heart. "I care about you a lot, Nova. And that's the truth." Tears filled Nova's eyes and she squeezed Sparx's hand. Normally he would've expected a wicked punch. "Oh, Sparx..." Nova whispered. Sparx looked up at the stars. The beautiful sky reminded him of a night a while ago, when all of their fears had come true, thanks to Mandarin. "I'm surprised Mandarin didn't find out my _true _fear," Sparx thought aloud. Nova knew he was referring to that night. "What _is_ your real fear?" she finally dared to ask.

Sparx turned and smiled at her. "Losing you," he replied, his heart clenching at the thought. Nova's mouth dropped open a little. Then she broke into a smile, one that Sparx didn't see much but he loved. "I thought that fear came true today," Sparx continued, his voice shaking a little, making her turn and look at him. "Something inside me was telling me to stop, but...the evil inside me was too powerful." Sparx was too ashamed to even look at her. "I couldn't fight it...but then it suddenly clicked when you said what my true destiny was. When I looked at everyone, I suddenly remembered everything. What happened next was a blur, but...but when I turned back to normal, I remembered everything."

Sparx let go of Nova's hand and clenched his fists. "I almost _killed _you, Nova!" He looked at her, not angry at her but himself. "Do you know what that feeling is? When your worst fear almost happens and knowing _you _were the one who caused it?" Angry tears filled Sparx's eyes. He felt Nova lay her hand on top of his. "Sparx," she said with a stern yet gentle tone to her voice. Sparx sighed and slumped his shoulders. He couldn't help it; the very thought haunted him. It clouded his mind every single moment.

"Sparx," Nova repeated, staring at the sky. "I know. I know all of that. And I know I would be thinking the same things if I was in your place. But," she added, turning to meet his gaze. "I forgive you. I forgave you when it was happening. Because...I know it wasn't you doing it, Sparx. It was the evil inside you doing it. And, besides...you shouldn't think about it. What's happened is happened." Nova looked him straight in the eyes, a new light in her eyes Sparx had never seen before.

Sparx didn't even notice how their faces were inching toward each other. When he did, he took advantage of the moment and gathered all his courage. Sparx leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He felt Nova stiffen and expected the worse. She hesitated for only a moment, then relaxed and kissed back. Sparx felt his spirits soar. As they deepened the kiss, Sparx thought his heart would explode in his chest. Never would he thought in a million years Nova would kiss back...normally she would've slammed him into the wall. At that moment Sparx realized how much he really cared for her. And though he didn't know it, Nova was thinking the same thing. She was thinking of her relief that Sparx wasn't evil anymore, and how glad she was to have him back in her life...so many times before she had taken him for granted.

But, here and now, this was their future. In each other's arms.

After a few moments Nova broke the kiss and pulled away, her eyes sparkling in fondness. Sparx wrapped his arms around her and they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. They both never wanted the magical moment to end. Finally Sparx realized the others would be wondering where they were. He got up and helped Nova to her feet. "We should probably help the others prepare for the big battle, huh?" he asked. Nova nodded. "Yeah," she said seriously, looking at the stars again. "This is gonna be the biggest battle ever." Sparx hesitated, then took her hands and stared her seriously in those eyes that came in his dreams all the time. "Nova.." he began, gathering all his courage. "In case we don't make it out of this, I want to say...ever since we were created, I've felt this bond between us. What I'm trying to tell you, Nova, is that..." He hesitated. "...I love you, Nova."

Nova stared at him in shock, then bursted into a lovely smile. "Oh, Sparx!" She kissed him on the cheek and Sparx felt as if he'd died and gone to Heaven. _Finally, I've told Nova how I honestly feel about her...and I didn't get beat up for it! That's a major bonus._ In fact, he felt so happy he actually picked up Nova and spun her around. She laughed in disbelief. After a few seconds Sparx put her down and they stared, mesmirized, into each other's eyes. "I love you too, Sparx," Nova whispered, her lips curling into a small smile. Sparx stroked her face with his hand tenderly and they shared one more passionate kiss before going inside.

Neither one of them didn't worry about what laid ahead, because no matter if they made it out of this or not, their love for each other would always remain strong. And no matter what the future held, their love would live on forever.

**A/N: Ugh, I have mixed feelings about this story. I feel like I should just trash it...anyway, like I said, I am open to helpful tips and you can tell me what you think about this story without being mean. I can honestly say there are more (and better!) Spova fics coming! So stay tuned! Okay, y'all, I'm out. Now, review!**


End file.
